Just a book report
by Sometime-somenever
Summary: So, I've had this idea for a while and finally decided to publish it. This is basically Romeo and Juliet, but Duncan and Gwen like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one- that night

-Duncan's P.O.V

Just Another Shakesphere report-

No one wanted them together. Even at school, everyone always flooded twards one and left the other in the dust, vuguely remembering her as the "the goth chick", "that face in the yearbook" or, her favorite "the girl with 15 secconds of fame". Usailly after that fifteen secconds were up, everyone would go back to talking about her, as if she couldn't hear it. Things like how her she was a complete 'klutz', in which she admitted to, constiering the fact that she could basicly trip over air. But one was not true. All of them assumed she had no friends, a loner, basicly. But in retrospect, ok she only had about 4, maybe 5, on a good day. Sometimes, she would wonder about the deeper things in lfe, unlike most 17 year old girls, who thought that the gosip in the school was the only thing that mattered, and was entertainment tonight worthy. in reality, she wasn't into that. Her forte was grades, not athetics, music, not dancing, and writing, not fighting and more importantly, being alone. It's not that she was some "make love not war" hippie, because trust me tick her off and she will tell you off with nine- billion insults and come-backs before the other could even think of one. She just didn't want to, she though it strained her voice, in which her parrents thought would make them rich beyond their wildest dreams, but then again, her parents had some wild dreams, consitering how drunk they've gotten before, to the point where her father died in a car crash- his fault. Or alteast her wildest dreams. The only thing more important to her mother was grades. "If it's not an A+ then you can just forget about even uttering a word to me", "You irresposible, irrisponsible, irr, oh GOD. An A-, minuses get you a shitty resume, '-' are for slackers and delinquents, and rebels." That was her mother in a nutshell, yeah she wanted the best for her, but come on, sometimes her intentions were a bit foggy. That was her life.

That was Gwendolyn Rose Jones.  
>The crimmmial and the goody- two shoes, no chance, nadda, none, zippo, zilch, won't last for a week. Well they can shove that up the ass of who ever they got their gossip from, because it has already been two. Yes,Gwen and I have completely diffierent things, views, and ideas aboutt everything. After I say that people then always think that I only like her cuz she's hot. She is, but that wasn't why. I swear, I saw her at that party and I knew, she was my other half. I know, that doesn't sound like the Duncan Wood that evreyone knows. the always stud- like, practicly living I the pricipals detention ' shame corner', been to juvie 3 times guy people see me as, but then again, the only person that has really known me like this is Gwen, my sunshine. She's the only one that knows that I'm only tough because every orphanage was tough to me after my parents died in a car crash when I was three. Iv'e only showed her my otherwise locked up like alcatraz, sweet side. The same guy that was always tough, would be found quoting love qoutes, buying red roses and looking up at the stars. But that's what Gwen did to me, and that was probably the only change to myself that I was greatfull for.<br>Really, I should work on this actual part of the assignment, to write the atual plot, but the forward was nice, right. so, I'm going to stop boreing you to near death and begin the story.

" come on Duncan, are you going to be 'kickin it in the back seat or kicking it in the front seat'" my best friend at the orphanage attempted to pursuade me, by quote- singing our least favorite, yet laughable song, FRIDAY.  
>"I can't drive, so what does it matter,I, a 17 year old boy with black hair styled into a mohawk stated, showing my natural sense of sarcasm.<br>"Maybe not, but we have to get you out of this funk, forget Courtney, just go to the party, get loose, kiss a hot girl, do SOMETHING!"  
>He knew it, Goeff knew it, everyone knew it. and it ceranly didn't help that the nuns in this GOD DAMNED ORPHANAGE were always up my ass to get off mine and do something productive. but I can't rest until I find the driver of that car that ever so faithful night. Really the only faithful thing was that grandma found a way to convince my tougher to crack than a nut parents to let me sleep over with her. If it wasn't for her, well lets just say that I'd be in a whole new zip code gird. One where you dont need to think about the "what if there's a snow day, won't the power get knocked out?"<br>But, inside, I knew the nuns were right, I knew Geoff was right. I needed to get off my lazy ass and do something.  
>"Fine, lets go" I said, obviously defeated by Geoff's "oh-so inspirational" words.<br>We rode, probably about two, maybe two and a half miles to this place in some gated comunity. I rolled my eyes jut thinking about all the snobs that were probably at the party. with their preppy Aero clothes, listening to their pop music on their two- hundered dollar iPods while texting on their Blackberrys. just standing a block away from what was like a living hell was probably doing "wonders" for my reputation  
>I parked my harley under the magnolia tree and walked over to the back gate to the party.<p>

I never knew how that night would change my life

(AN- Holy poo, my first story ever, sorry about the crap title, kinda don't know how to change it. Ok, so I hope you all like it and comment or what ever on it, because I could use all the pointers I can get, so don't be shy, just tell all that could be done to make it better. Oh, and if someone can tell me how to change a title, that would be super too.)

luv,

OnlyMe9 *strikes dramatic pose before quickly hurrying away*


	2. Thank You Geoff

**Omg, I'm back,so, lets cut the chit- chat and get on with the story. i was thinking of making an OC fanfic, like where you submit applications, i choose characters and they do challenges. But, that was just a thought.**

Geoff and I walked around the house... er mansion and opened the gate leading to the back yard. What I saw was like Duncan paradise. At least sixty girls, most dressed in bikinis. " I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Geoff!" Maybe I can find someone who can take y mind off of Courtney I thought, and if I can't, I bet Miller light works just as good.

I remember how Courtney broke up with me, and I swear it was insanely shallow. I found out on facebook. She changed her status to 'single' and then expected me to know the reason why. She couldn't even tell me in person because quote ' being seen around me was ruining her reputation' unquote. I'm just hoping for not another heart break.

Geoff imedeately started hitting on some blond chick and in 24 seconds flat, they were already making out. No, seriously, i was really counting the seconds.I walked over to the keg and dispensed myself some beer. I let the cool liquid run down my throat, feeling almost instantly destressed.

Soon enough though, that emptiness came back and I decided to get away from everyone. I went into the house and tried to find a room that wasn't taken. while looking around for empty rooms in the massive house, I ran into her, sadly, she fell.

She was really skinny, was wearing some kick- ass combat boots which lead up to a black miniskirt. As my eyes wondered upward, I noticed a belly button ring- bonus- and her died teal and black hair. Again, thank you Geoff.

"watch where your going!" she shouted at me, while I just stood there in awe. Hot chick with an attitude: my type " well, are you going to help me back up or what" she questioned as I snapped back into reality

"oh, sorry" I mumbled as I reached out my arm to pull her up, in which she happily took " sorry about that, I'm Duncan" I stuttered, wondering, on a scale of one to ten, how red my face was.

"Gwen" She stated

" well, it's nice to meet you, but I have to go.." My mind went blank for a second " go.. check on my bike" I finally came up with

"can I see it, the bike I mean" she asked, curiosity lingering in her voice

"uh, yeah sure"

I lead her twards the magnolia tree that it was propped against

"here it is" I said, pointing at it

"It looks like the one that my... dad...used to ...have" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and felt horrible. I used my thumb to wipe them away.

" I know what will cheer you up"

"how. you've known me for a whole 45 minutes" she responded

" you trust me, right?" I asked, hoping she did

" strangely enough, I actually do" she replied

I held out a helmet and patted the seat.

"then get on and hold on tight"


	3. Courtney and Trent

**Hey** **yall! it's me and I decided to give you a brand new chapter because I'm * so nice * well any way, I want more reviews. I've only gotten one and that is kind of irritating considering that there are two, now three chapters. Please, review! I need them. O.K, rant over. Read on!**

The next thing I knew, we were gliding down the highway, and some jackass almost hit us with his uptight little station wagon. I felt Gwen grip ever closer to me, her arms squeezing my chest. But, she let go a moment to do this:

"Asshole!" She shouted as she flipped the driver the brid, then quickly held back on to me.

"Ooh, the princess has a dark side, does she?" Then I spaced. I used to call Courtney 'princess. We met on a reality with an evil host. After one of the challenges, we went to the host's tent and stole all of this food for everyone else and ended up hooking up. She had this kind of fire that I loved at the time, but it spread too much and before I knew it, she was getting over- obsessive and writing contracts and a seventeen page list of things to change about me. I was done with her. Honestly, I don't want to loose this one, she doesn't seen like a "princess", more like a "sunshine," event though she looked gothic.

"Duncan, Look out!" she yelled at me, moving closer and gripping me until I could feel her nails going into my skin. I quickly snapped out of it and swerved away from the huge Mack truck.

"I am so sorry" I stuttered to her "I just had something on my mind."

"Ex girlfriend?" she asked. I swear, this girl was psycic.

"Yeah"

"Explain"

" Well," I started "I had this girlfriend, Courtney and I met her on this T.V show. at first, she was this perfect, A- type girl with a seceret dark side. We even raided the psyco chef's fridge. Then, I don;t know, she started getting obsessive and she made a cantract that was like, 35 pages long and a list of 47 things to change about me and, I was just done. sick of It." He explained.

"So, what made you think about her?"

"I don't even know, she's just been on my mind"

" That sucks, that makes me think about this ex that I had. He started getting obsessive over what guys I saw and who I was with, even after we broke up, he wasn't Courtney obsessive, but still." she started to trail off

" Yeah, I get it." I said. Some how, I knew she could relate to me. I turned to the off ramp and we rode to the grassy feild. I found this place when Courtney and I were together.

I pulled out this blanket that I had stashed in a hallow tree and dusted the wood chips off of it. I unfolded it and layed it down on the grass and motioned for Gwen to sit on it. She bent down and basically fell down onto it, but let's just skip that part. What we did afterwards meant a lot more. Lots more.

**And finish!... for now! Sorry for a shortish chappie (yes, I call them chappies sometimes). Did you like that I included Courtney and Trent in this chappie? I don't know, I just meeded to develop a backstory, you know. Sorry about the lack of update. Right now, I'm whatching episode 16 of total drama island and I love the expresion that Duncan has after Lashawna tells him about the GwenXTrentXHeather thing. priceless. There probably won't be an update until next week, because I have standardized tests and even though I could pass them without even really trying, the overacheiver inside is screaming at me to study!**

{REVEIW}


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE it's IMPORTANT!

**You guys, i'm really sorry, but if I don't get more reviews soon, I'm going to have to stop writing this, because I have gotten a deicent amount of views and I don't think I'm asking that much. I just need eight more reviews and then there will be a new chappie. Thank you. I'm sorry that I have to go on like this, but I was kind of expecting more reviews for this.**

**luv,**

**OnlyMe9**


	5. not as important author's note

5 more reviews people! then, you can have a story!


End file.
